Lucy the soul reaper
by you are my love
Summary: What if Lucy was a soul reaper in the soul society but have left to live in the world of the living. What do you think that will happen with Lucy and Ichigo when it all begins? PZ make a review. This story is hold for now and I need help to the next Ch. I have a write Block.


What if Lucy was a soul reaper in the soul society but left and started living in the world of the living, next to Ichigo Kurosaki and his family. She also started go in High School, the same as Ichigo.

* * *

"talking"

"_phone call from the other side"_

_Thoughts_

_**Singing.**_

* * *

Lucy waked up and got out of bed, walking over to her closet, she looked at a photo of her and her little brother, she let out a sigh before she opened it and took her uniform out and changes into the uniform and she pulled her white wild long hair into a ponytail with a black ribbon around it. She gapped her school bag and walked out of her house, while Ichigo walked out at the same time.

Lucy stopped as she saw him. Ichigo noticed her as Lucy turned around and was about to walked away.

"Hey…" Ichigo said and Lucy took a deep breath and turned around and faced Ichigo.

"Hey" Lucy said with a smile. At the same time a scarlet hair girl came by with the same uniform as Lucy and Ichigo. Ichigo noticed the girl and was wondering who she was. Lucy looked at the girl and smiled at her.

"Hey Erza." Erza smiled at Lucy before she looked at Ichigo.

"Lucy, who is that?" Erza asked Lucy.

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Erza looked at him before holding a hand out to greet him, Ichigo took Erza's hand and shook it.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." Lucy smiled at them.

"Come on or we will be late for school." Lucy said as she took off running to the school and Erza and Ichigo followed her while Ichigo thought _that girl… Lucy… she is really something… Huh. _They got to the school just in time when the balls ringed. Lucy and Erza walked away from Ichigo when two other boys came over the girls. Lucy turned around and smiled at Ichigo before leaving with her friends with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Time skip lunch time.

* * *

Lucy walked to the rooftop and opened the door and saw Ichigo sitting with his friends, she smiled sadly as she got a phone call. She walked out on the rooftop, she supposed her back against the wall while she opened her phone and held it against her ear.

"Hey." Lucy said.

"_Hey Lucy it's me, Toshirou." _

"Toshirou? Something wrong?"

"…_no but you need to came to the Soul Society, Lucy."_

"I see, when?"

"_I'm sorry, I know that you are in school but head captain want you here soon."_

"I see, I'm coming Toshirou."

"_Good see you in a second, Lucy." _The line went dead as Lucy closed her phone and was about to walked down from the rooftop when Ichigo stopped her by gapping her hand, Lucy stopped and turned around and faced Ichigo.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Lucy asked.

"Who was that?" he asked her while Lucy let out a sigh before looking at Ichigo.

"He is my younger brother, Toshirou."

"Your brother?"

"Yes and I have to go now, Ichigo." Lucy took her hand to her and left the rooftop. When she came to the gates, she started to run to her house. Lucy stopped outside with closed eyes before opening them and walked in her house. She walked to her room and step inside the room and walked over to her closet. Lucy opened the closet and took a black kimono and a sword out, she changed into the kimono and put her sword on her belt on her right hip. Lucy took her ribbon out of her hair and her hair fall down on her shoulders. She walked over to her desk and put the ribbon down on the desk and looked at it before turning around to leave. Lucy walked out of her house and to an ally. Lucy took her zanpakuto and hold her zanpakuto in the air.

"Seinkumon." Lucy whispered as she twisted her zanpakuto in the air like key. A Traditional Japanese waiting room showed up in the air and the doors opened and a black butterfly came out as Lucy walked in the gate.

* * *

On the other side.

* * *

Toshirou, Rangiku and Lucy's mentor Gin was there, waiting for her. Lucy walked out of the Seinkumon and met her brother, friend and mentor. Lucy smiled and walked over to Toshirou and gave him a hug before turning to Rangiku and gave her a hug, Rangiku gladly returned the hug before letting of each other and smiled. Gin walked and laid a hand on Lucy's right shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, Lucy." At that, Lucy smiled.

"It's good to be back."

"How long will you stay here in the soul society?" Rangiku asked.

"Well as long I have to." Lucy answered Rangiku.

They walked to the room where the head captain was. Lucy stopped outside the room. Toshirou looked at his sister before letting out a sigh as he laid a hand Lucy's shoulder while Lucy looked at him.

"Go on, Lucy." Lucy nodded before opened the doors and walked in the room. Slowly the doors closed. Lucy walked further in the room, looking around, her eyes met head captain's eyes.

"Head captain, why is that you need me here?"

"I want to know it is going in the world of the living?"

"Anything is fine and sometimes there are hollows in Karakura town but for the most of time it is peacefully but you that I could send a hells butterfly instead."

"I know but the reason I want you here is because you will get a panther." Lucy looked at the head captain before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, who?"

"Rukia Kucki."

The head captain said and Lucy turned around and walked out and saw Gin, looking at the blue sky.

"Gin." Gin turned his head and saw Lucy, standing there. They started walking.

"Will you leave again?" he asked Lucy, she stopped walking and looked up in to the sky with a smile.

"…yes."

"Before you leaves, would you sing for us?" a voice said, Lucy turned around and saw Toshirou and Rangiku. Lucy nodded before closing her eyes and held her arms out as she opened her mouth.

_**Just when you think**_

_**Hope is lost**_

_**And giving up**_

_**Is all you got,**_

_**And blue turns black,**_

_**Your confidence is cracked,**_

_**There seems no turning back from here.**_

Lucy turned around and held her hands like she prayed.

_**Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation**_

_**Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations**_

_**That's when you can build a bridge of light,**_

_**That's what turns the wrongs all right**_

_**That's when you can't give up the fight**_

_**That's when love turns nighttime into day,**_

_**That's when loneliness goes away,**_

_**That's when you gotta be strong tonight,**_

_**Only love can build us a bridge of light**_

_**When your feet, are made of stone**_

_**And you're convinced that you're all alone**_

_**Look at the stars, instead of the dark**_

_**You'll find your heart shines like the sun**_

_**Let's not let our anger get us lost**_

_**When the need to be right comes with way too high a cost**_

Lucy looked up in the sky and a face came to her mind.

_**That's when love can build a bridge of light**_

_**That's what turns the wrongs all right**_

_**That's when you know it's worth the fight**_

_**That's when love turns nighttime into day**_

_**That's when loneliness goes away,**_

_**That's when you gotta be strong tonight**_

_**'cause only love can build us a bridge of light**_

_**Deep breath, take it on the chin**_

_**But don't forget to let the love back in**_

Lucy held her hand on her heart and her other hand pulled her hair back.

_**That's when love can build a bridge of light**_

_**That's what turns the wrongs all right**_

_**That's when you can't give up the fight**_

Lucy held her arms out.

_**That's when love turns nighttime into day,**_

_**That's when loneliness goes away**_

_**That's when you gotta be strong tonight**_

_**'cause only love can build us a bridge of light**_

_**Only love can build us a bridge of light... **_at the last sentence, Lucy turned around and walked in the Seinkumon.

* * *

What do you think ?

I don't own Fairy Tail or Bleach.


End file.
